Legend of the Swordsman from the North
by KalZion
Summary: Story of a Second Life legend. This story follows the adventure of Crimson, the Swordsman from the North.


Warning: The story is set in 1/2 Prince's world, however it is not about Prince and his friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own 1/2 Prince's world.

Chapter 1 – The Swordsman from the North

Second life has finally started! The game that is said to have a realism level of 99%! Being an avid gamer, I had already bought the game cartridge. I inserted the game cartridge into the game helmet and put it on...

Within moments of starting the game, the darkness was replaced by light. A person was standing in front of me. At first, I mistook him for a girl because of his long hair but after a while it was evident that he was a guy from his sharp facial features. He was wearing a silver colour armour with a sword strapped at his side.

"Hello, and welcome to Second Life. My name is Zinc and I will be in charge of your character creation. Since this is your first time playing, please give us a moment to scan your body and record your vocal frequency. That way, you will be able to start the game immediately after putting the game helmet on."

After a moment...

"Character creation process will start now. I must remind you that this is a onetime process, and that you will not be able to customize your character after this."

"Yeah yeah, I already knew about this from the game manual..." A look of annoyance flickered on the GM's face before disappearing.

"Please select a race." Just as the sentence finishes, the empty area from before was suddenly occupied by various characters. Among them were various races like humans, dwarves, elves etc.

_Hmm, I think I will chose human... They are the most balanced race afterall. _"I choose to be human." All of the characters disappeared except for a single human character.

"Would you like to change your appearance? You can add scars, tattoos, change your height, hairstyle etc."

After twenty minutes, I was finally satisfied by my character's appearance. The character before me was as tall as me at a height of 5 feet 7 inches, he sports short black hair and has a huge scar on his left eye.

"What class would you like to be?" Immediately, multiple copies of my character wearing different types of clothing appeared. There was a wizard, warrior, archer, priest, summoner, bard etc.

_I love warriors, so there's no way I would choose anything else right? _"I want to be a warrior."

"What do you want to be called?"

"Swordsman from the North."

"That's too long!" The GM said in annoyance.

"What?! But it's so cool!"

"Choose another name!"

"Sephiroth."

"Already taken..."

"Kenshin."

"There's a monster that goes by that name, so nope."

"Grr... Belgarion then!"

"Also taken."

"Then what about Crimson?"

"Hmm, Crimson is available." _Finally!_

"So, which continent do you wish to start in? We have the East, West, South, North and Central continents."

"I want to start in the East."

"Alright then, you will spawn in Edo City on the Eastern Continent." Without warning, my online self charges at me and merges with me...

The world turns black.

After a moment, I appeared in a city crowded with people. The building seems to be of Japanese origins, complementing the name of the city I guess. Around me, people are wearing clothing of Japanese style. _I must be looking out of place..._ I looked down and notice that my clothes have changed to a Hakama... It seems that the clothing that you start with is according to the city you start in.

After talking to a few NPCs and receiving quests from them, I exited the city.

_According to the NPCs, the weakest monster here is an Amanojaku. From the information I gathered, they are capable of confusing their enemies... They are the reason why Edo city is the hardest place to start in... I better be careful of these little buggers._

After a few minutes, I finally reached the lair of the Amanojaku. The Amanojaku looks like a fat little man with a big head, their height barely reaches 2 feet while their head is half a feet long.

Cautiously, I approached a unsuspecting Amanojaku with my Katana drawn, raising my sword, I attempted a slash at it, the Amanojaku screamed in pain. Unfortunately, the attack was not deep enough...

Attack connected, Amanojaku: Hp -3

Immediately, the little demon turned around and tried to headbutt me with its large head. I nimbly jumped to one side and attempted a slash again. This time, the katana sliced the upper section of the Amanojaku's head off.

Ability successfully executed.

Critical hit, Amanojaku: Hp -10

Amanojaku has been killed. Crimson gains 10 exp. Crimson gains a new ability: Vertical Slash.

_It seems that attacking certain parts of a monster is more effective than normal attacks. Interesting, I should experiment and find out which part is the most vulnerable. _

After a while, I managed to reach lvl 8 and had gained some new abilities like Horizontal Slash, Jump Slash, Forward Thrust and Block. I had also gained a new sword that a Amanojaku had dropped. It had a +10 attack, while my old sword that had only +5 attack.

Just then, I heard a scream from behind. I turned around and saw a girl running towards me, a large creature was chasing after her... It was an Akabeko! The Akabeko is red cow that was the boss of this area. It has high offensive power, making it a dangerous enemy for beginners.

_Great! It was getting a little boring, killing these weak monsters. Finally, I can test my skill on something much harder!_

As the girl ran past me, I jumped in front of the Akabeko and performed a vertical slash! The attack connected but was not deep enough, however it managed to take out the right eye of the Akabeko!

Critical hit, Akabeko: Hp -30

The Akabeko collapsed and started thrashing around in pain, taking this chance, I inverted my sword and stab down hitting its flank!

Attack connected, Akabeko: Hp -15

I pulled out my sword and attempted to do a horizontal slash, but before I could execute it, the Akabeko stood up and charged at me, knocking me back a few metres. Pain flooded over my body, rendering me unable to move.

Akabeko deals 36 damage, Crimson: Hp 84/120

_Crap! This bastard is dangerous! I can't move! This is the end!_

"Lightning down!" From the sky, a lightning shot down and struck the Akabeko, it screamed in anger before collapsing again. I looked around and saw the caster, it was the girl from just now! _What? She's still here?_

Magic connected, Akabeko: Hp -50

Without any hesitation, I swung my sword as hard as I can to execute a horizontal slash. The katana slashed through flesh and bones, cutting in half just as it was about to stand up.

Critical hit, Akabeko: Hp - 35

Akabeko has been killed. Crimson gains 344 exp. Crimson levels up to level 10. Chibi gains 156 exp.

"Hey, are you alright? Thanks for helping me out, that mad cow appeared out of nowhere and attacked me!" Chibi smiled and said.

"Yeah, no problem." _That's probably because you're a weakling. Hahaha!_

"You're pretty strong, do you want to form a party? I am a level 12 wizard." _Level 12 and yet you're so weak?_

"Sure. I am a level 10 warrior. I need to go back to the city to choose a job first though."

"Ok, let's go then!"

End.

Characters:

Crimson – A male swordsman who seems to be a skilled fighter.

Chibi – A female wizard who Crimson rescues from an Akabeko.


End file.
